The Absence of Tears
by SabreDae
Summary: Begins where Tears left off. What should have happened at the end instead of Zedd and Cara perving over Richard and Kahlan as they kissed. This is continuing but not exactly as I planned...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first Legend of the Seeker fanfic and also the first thing i've written in third person - usually I write in 1st person, so please, please, please tell me whether you think it works. I'm a little bit nervous about it. OOC?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Kahlan still couldn't quite digest the fact that she could finally be with Richard whilst keeping her Confessor's powers. It was also hard for her to believe that Richard actually loved her enough to already belong to her. She had never had anyone care about her to that extent; except perhaps for Dennee. As she sat around the fire with Zedd, Cara and Richard, her eyes refused to leave his handsome face, drinking in the fact that he wasn't dead. It had broken her heart when she thought she had killed the man she loved, without ever telling him exactly how much he meant to her. Now all she wanted was to finally be alone with him. She yearned to embrace him so much that she was having to keep her hands clenched against her chin, fingernails digging into her palms.

Richard noticed the attention Kahlan was giving him and her apparent lack of interest in her food, which was odd considering it was the first good meal they'd eaten in ages, seeing as it had been Richard who had caught the hares using bow and arrow rather than allow Zedd to use his Wizard's fire to roast the animals to cinders. He glanced over at her meeting her gaze. He could see her blue eyes filled with lust, and had to supress a groan as he looked at her beautiful face and form. As the fire began to burn low, he stood and stretched before saying he was going to get more firewood. Kahlan's eyes silently followed him.

"Kahlan, would you like to come with me?" He asked innocently.

She smiled at the thought of being alone with him, and nodded her head, rising to join him.

They stepped through the trees holding hands, so Richard could help Kahlan over some fallen trees.

"This bit looks dry," he commented to her, pointing to a thick stick on the sodden ground.

Disappointment ran through Kahlan, as she realised that Richard actually wanted to collect firewood, not be alone with her. She couldn't answer him or meet his gaze. Suddenly his big hands were upon her face, gently pushing her chin up so Richard could stare down into her eyes and tell if she was lying.

"What is it, Kahlan? What's wrong?" The wood he had found lay abandoned by his feet.

What could she say? She could hardly tell him what she was disappointed about. Nor would it seem proper to tell him how much she wanted his body. As a Confessor, Kahlan had to declare her mate to the Council before she actually took him as her mate. That meant Kahlan and Richard would have to wait until they got to Aydindril before they could properly be together.

"Kahlan…" Richard whispered in despair. He couldn't bear to see her hurting. "Is it because you tried to kill me?" His hands dropped from her face to encircle her waist and pull her against his chest.

She hung her head in shame at recalling how close she had come to losing him. How she had stabbed him and how it was only through the luck and genius of Richard for allowing a Mord'Sith, Cara, to travel with them, that he was alive.

She shook her head, still unable to find words to speak.

"Well, what is it, Kahlan? Please tell me, I'm dying here."

Her mouth was dry as she attempted to utter the words. "Richard, I…I want you," she admitted.

Richard looked confusedly at her. He didn't understand.

She had to continue. "But I can't h…have you because we have to tell the Council at Aydindril before we…do anything." Kahlan's cheeks flushed pink as she forced the words out.

"Oh, Kahlan, I want you too, but we can't." He pressed his lips to her forehead and inhaled the scent of her beautifully long hair. "I want to wait until we're married. You're the Mother Confessor, I won't let people think any less of you."

She sighed, feeling miserable.

"Look at it this way, it's going to be freezing tonight, we'll have to sleep close together for warmth. I'm sure Zedd and Cara will only be too happy to snuggle together," he joked and was rewarded with a wide smile from Kahlan at the thought of Zedd and Cara enjoying each other's company. It wasn't that Zedd and Cara hated each other, far from it, Zedd liked Cara well enough; but Cara was more of a solitary character and didn't enjoy anybody's company but Richard's and even then that was only because he was the Lord Rahl. "All I want to do with my life now, is look forward to some peace and quiet now that the Keeper has been defeated, and be a husband to you and a father to our children," he confided.

Kahlan leaned up on her tip-toes to press her lips to Richard's. After he pulled away moaning and muttering something about never being able to resist her, she took his hand again and pulled his away, saying, "Zedd and Cara will be wondering where we got to. We should get some wood and go back. If we don't hurry the fire might've gone out by the time we get back."

Richard trailed behind her, attempting unsuccessfully to clear his mind of thoughts of Kahlan's wonderfully curved body. It didn't help that he was walking behind her and so could quite easily see her swaying hips, and slim waist which always looked best in her Confessors dress. As a result when Kahlan turned around, white dress swishing around her ankles, to see what was taking him so long, he had acquired a dreamy look on his face.

When they finally arrived back at the camp, Zedd had fallen asleep on his log with his head resting in his hands. Richard through the armful of wood he carried onto the ground and crouched, picking up each piece of wood individually and placing it expertly in the fire so that it was in the position where it would burn best. Kahlan silently watched Richard, marvelling at how knowledgeable he was and feeling particularly grateful that he was a Woods Guide and so could make a good fire, even when the weather was bad.

"Cara, can you stop pacing? It's distracting," he complained, as Cara patrolled the camp, keeping watch for danger. As Lord Rahl's only protector it was her duty to make sure wherever they chose to stay overnight was safe.

"Is that an order, Lord Rahl?" She asked, dryly.

Richard scowled. He refused to give Cara orders even though he was the Lord Rahl. He wanted to set a different example than his brother, Darken Rahl, had and encourage his subjects to live their own lives.

Zedd woke with a start as a Cara gave a derisive snort over Richard's dilemma. He could not order her to stop pacing or tell her to stop laughing at him. To do so would only make his predicament worse.

"Oh, you're back. You've been gone ages, my boy."

Richard met his grandfather's eyes and smiled at him before replying, "Most of the wood we found was soaked through from the rain. We had to walk far to find wood that would actually burn." He stood and brushed his hands down his breeches, and pulled his shirt and jerkin tighter around himself to keep warm as he sat down beside Kahlan on her log. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes in rest.

"Are you tired?" He asked her, concerned because it wasn't that late in the evening.

"Oh. No, not really. I've just been feeling a little off for a few days. Being in the Con Dar and confessed by my own hand really took it out of me."

"You should go to bed," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm fine I can sleep like this if I need to."

"Okay," he reluctantly conceded, putting an arm around her waist to support her if she did fall asleep against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Please Read and Review! It will help me improve it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay its taken me longer than I expected to write this chapter, but I hope you like it. Quick thanks to my reviewers: ForeverRK, confessorlove, Sarcastic-Bones and Anony. This chapter's dedicated to you. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Kahlan jumped as she heard the rasp of the Sword of Truth being pulled free of its sheath. She whirled around to see Richard, his sword firmly in his fist staring angrily into the trees alongside the path they were following. She pulled firmly on her roan horse's reins, urging it to stop and called back to him.

"What is it?"

His response was long in coming, as he continued to glower at the forest. Finally, as he put the Sword of Truth away and lightly tapped his heels into the sides of his pure white horse and drew level with her, he muttered, "Nothing. I just thought I saw something…" Leaving his sentence hanging made Kahlan worry, and she nervously glanced about her, feeling as though she had other people's eyes resting upon her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she set off again, trotting slightly faster in order to catch up with Zedd and Cara, leaving Richard at the rear of the group.

Suddenly, a dark figure leapt out of the brush, and dived on top of Cara, knocking the leather-clad woman from her horse. In an instant, Richard was galloping forwards past Kahlan, sword already drawn and levelled at the mysterious figure, who was repeatedly smacking a large fist into Cara's face.

Richard jumped down from the saddle and pointing his sword down at the man on the floor, commanded him to stop punching his Mord'Sith.

"Stop what you're doing now. Up. Get off Cara."

The man raised his bloody hands in surrender and, rising from his knees, stood back from the woman in red leather lying immobile on the ground. He quaked in fear, knees knocking together. Sweat dripped from his unkempt, tangled, dark hair.

Kahlan reached down from her horse towards Cara, offering her hand to help her up. The Mord'Sith glanced at the hand in contempt and pushed herself onto her feet. Wiping her hand across her mouth, she spat a mouthful of blood on the ground and drew her agiel, not even flinching as the rod flipped into her hand, causing her untold pain beyond imagining. She moved to stand behind the man, walking with such fluidity that her movements did not make a sound. The man shut his eyes in the expectation of feeling the agony of her agiel contacting his skin.

"Who are you?" Richard asked angrily.

The man refused to answer. Cara spun her agiel from her wrist into her hand and was about to push the end of it into the back of the man's left knee when Richard held up a hand to stop her. She pouted in disappointment, pushing her swollen, cut and bloody lip out at him.

"I'm the Seeker of Truth. Tell me who you are!" Richard ordered.

The man's eyes flickered up to meet Richards, evident fear shining in them.

"Bidden, Sire."

Kahlan studied him closely, eyeing the sweat still running down his face, the way his pupils contracted in fear. She could almost hear his heartbeat racing.

"He's lying," she quietly announced.

The man gazed at her in horror, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time and realising who she was.

"You dare lie in front of the Mother Confessor?" Richard asked.

The man paled. "I'm s…sorry." He seemed to be snivelling as well now.

Without warning Cara's agiel came down on his shoulder. A loud crack sounded and the man's left arm fell limp. Zedd jumped backwards in shock, he'd seen Cara wound people with her agiels in battle but never in torture, although he knew that was what they were primarily used for. After travelling with Cara for months, all the way to the Pillars of Creation, Zedd had grown accustomed to her strange sense of humour and had even begun to feel comfortable around her. Whether the others liked it or not, she had somehow, unintentionally become a part of their small family.

"Stop! Please stop! Alright, I'll tell you my name!" He screamed.

Cara dropped the agiel, leaving it to hang from her wrist. "Consider it a reward that I didn't break your right hand, leaving you free to defend yourself. Now tell us who you are," she drawled, the threat behind her words clearly exposed. If the man failed to comply with their requests, Cara would not hesitate to break his other arm.

"Julian," he sobbed, gripping his shoulder in agony, a pained grimace on his face.

"Why did you attack Cara?" Kahlan asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the man's eyes. She wanted to be able to see clearly if he was lying to her. In an instant she could grasp his neck and relinquish her hold on her powers, taking control of him as easily as she could snap her fingers.

"She is a Mord'Sith. Her and her sisters stole my daughter, my beautiful, young Hanna. Gone, in an instant to become like her, cold and hard."

"I think you must be mistaken," Richard said politely. "Cara, here, hasn't been an active Mord'Sith for over a year. She was rejected by her own sisters because she isn't like them anymore."

"No," the man shook his head in denial. "I recognise her. She was the one who cut off my wife's hair for trying to stop them. It was an honour she said for our daughter to have been chosen by the Lord Rahl to be one of his Mord'Sith."

"When was this?" Kahlan questioned, the confessor in her taking over, as she would during a trial. Julian seemed to understand exactly what she was doing; looking her in the eye to show her he was being honest.

"Last autumn," he snivelled.

Cara had stayed silent through the exchange, confirming for Kahlan that what Julian had said was true. If she had protested, the Mother Confessor would have been more likely to believe that Cara hadn't kidnapped a young girl to take her to train to become a Mord'Sith.

Kahlan glanced at Richard, wordlessly telling him that what Julian had said was true. Richard's flat expression almost haunted her. He had thought he had changed Cara into a better person, especially after they uncovered the truth about Cara's training and she had realised that her father had loved her. He had just had his tongue cut out so he couldn't tell her that. Cara had shown great remorse for killing her own father. Richard turned away, attempting to hide his disappointment with Cara.

"Richard?" Kahlan murmured worriedly.

He turned back to her, his emotions under better control. "Yes, Kahlan?" He asked wearily, rubbing a thumb and finger across his forehead.

"We don't know whether it was before or after Cara met you."

"Well let's ask and get it over with. Cara?" He asked sternly, for her knew she had been listening.

"It was before. About a week after I returned from Valaria, Darken Rahl ordered me and a group of five sisters to go recruiting in Gretton. He sent ten other parties to various towns in D'Hara. Altogether we took fifty girls between the ages of seven and twelve." She didn't sound regretful, although with Cara it was always hard to tell what she really thought, as that was the result of Mord'Sith training. Emotion was considered a weakness, so all girls were taught to hide it.

Zedd turned away, deciding to busy himself with eating rather than stand in the awkward atmosphere that had started after Cara's words. Kahlan glanced sidelong at Richard, suddenly nervous. His hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of the Sword of Truth, the word, TRUTH becoming indented into his skin, anger burning feverishly in his eyes. He forced his hand to release the weapon but his anger was undiminished seeing as it was coming from him, not the sword. He took three strides towards Cara, who did not run or cower in fear; she held her ground, waiting for him to strike her. Instead he gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Please tell me you're sorry. Please tell me you regret your actions now!" When Cara refused to answer, her training too ingrained, Richard shook her violently by the shoulders, but to Cara, who had undergone much worse in the course of her training, it was nothing. She barely felt it.

All the same she could not ignore the words of her Lord Rahl and eventually she managed to force the words out from around the lump in her throat.

"Of course I regret it. But I could not refuse the orders of the Lord Rahl. I've changed, I swear. How could I not? I loved Leo and I lost him. I've proven the extent of my change – I saved both your sorry behind more times than I could count – even before you were my Lord Rahl – and Dennee's when I didn't have to."

Kahlan, who had seen some of the changes in Cara when she had begun to fall for Leon, the replacement Seeker for Richard, spoke out. "Richard, I think we should trust her." Even so her voice was quiet, placating, almost pleading for Richard to abandon his anger. She didn't like it when he was angry. Part of her understood it was necessary for him, as it was one of the tools of the Seeker of Truth, but the rest of her feared the burning look he got in his eyes every time the fury got away from him.

She walked up to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes, searching them. "Breathe, Richard. Close your eyes and breathe. In. And out." He obeyed her words as he would do anything for her. The power she held over him was immense. She was his whole world, his only desire was to please her any way he could. If that meant getting rid of his anger, he would.

After a few seconds of breathing slowly, his eyes had returned to their usual languid serenity, burning only with passion for the beautiful woman standing before him, with her warm hands on his shoulders. His heart melted as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. He couldn't wait to marry Kahlan and finally be able to call the woman with the long, lustrous locks of dark curls, his.

"Thank you," he murmured so quietly only she could hear him. She smiled in response, and leaned in to kiss him. His hands unbeknownst to him, moved to encompass her waist, and as his lips met her soft mouth, all of his anger finally disappeared to be replaced by the greatest love of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter two. Quick question: how long do you think it should take them to get to Aydindril? Please hit the button at the bottom and review.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! Thank you again to those who reviewed, you know who you are. Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Kahlan sighed in relief, as she sank down onto her bed. Finally, she was going to be sleeping in a bed like a normal person. No longer would she wake every morning with a pain in her back from sleeping on the hard ground. Richard, Kahlan, Cara, Zedd and their new travelling companion, Julian, had traipsed into Aydindril after two weeks of hard riding. Words couldn't describe how overjoyed Kahlan was to be back in her home, seeing the fine turrets of the Confessor's Palace once more. And it wouldn't be long until she declared Richard, her love, as her mate. Yes, at that precise moment, Kahlan Amnell was very satisfied with life.

She was glad she had such a luxurious bed in her grand room: she would need it when she spent the nights with Richard. Although she was certain to miss his warmth that night. Kahlan had retired to her quarters, too tired from months of almost constant travelling to even consider going to the Council and informing them that she would be taking Richard Rahl as her mate and they would marry.

It was with great trepidation she had opened the doors to the quarters of the Mother Confessor, shocked at the elegance and splendour of the beautifully covered walls. The room itself was white, just like her dress, but one wall, behind the bed, was decorated in gold paint, swirling into intricate patterns. The bedspread of the huge four-poster was also gold. But a brighter, purer, more sunny shade.

She stood and went to explore the rest of the quarters discovering a separate room for dressing in, already stocked with pristinely clean white dresses for her. There was also a room with a bath tub set up, which the Mother Confessor eyed gratefully. She rang the servant's bell and asked for warm water so she could bathe, and wash the grime of travelling from her skin and hair.

Half an hour later, she was relaxing in the warm water, steam rising off her now clean skin. She sank below the water, keeping her eyes tightly closed, and ran her hands through her hair, revelling in the feeling. Before long, her lungs began to scream for air and she rose, her face breaching the water. She pulled in a breath of air, and sighed as she knew she would have to get out of the warmth and into the cold, before hurriedly pulling on her nightgown and rushing under the warm covers of her bed.

She rested her head against the goose feather pillows, her eyes closed in peacefulness. But she was unable to sleep. She missed Richard and the feeling of his warm body beside hers, his arms around her. Sighing, she sat upright and rubbed her eyes. She was startled by the knock on the door, and even more so, when someone slipped into her dark room.

"Kahlan?" He whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

"Richard? Is that you? Kahlan asked sleepily, her fingers fumbling to light the candle on her bedside table so she could see.

Suddenly the match lit and she lit the candle, throwing light around the room. She almost gasped when she saw him. He only wore a pair of felt pants, his chest wonderfully bare. Kahlan's eyes roamed the muscles and contours of his upper body appreciatively. Similarly Richard was staring at her in her beautiful, simple dress. He looked at her, smiling slightly at the damp hair surrounding her face like a lion's mane.

Any words he had planned were silenced by her beauty.

"Richard?" She asked, confused as to why he had come to her in the middle of the night, at exactly the time she wished he was there. Bewildered as to why he just stood there, staring at her, and not saying a thing.

"I couldn't sleep. Not without you anyway. I came to ask if I could sleep on your floor." He smiled wryly, amused at his confession.

"Richard, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed."

He smiled at her and walked to the opposite side of the bed as her. Quick so as to not let the cold air into the bed, he lifted the covers up and laid down on his side, facing away from her. Confused, Kahlan sidled up to him, folded her arms around his shoulders and onto his chest. He stiffened, as if in response to her touch, shocking Kahlan. Thoughts of insecurity whirled through her head: she had thought he was comfortable with her touch. That he no longer worried about being confessed by her.

"Richard?" She asked, sounding hurt.

He swivelled in her arms, groaning deep in his throat and drew her closer to him, and passionately kissed her, quelling any fears she had. Her heart felt like it was melting, passing into him, because he owned it. It was completely his, for all time. Just like Richard had said so many months ago, '_you loved me across time', _she knew she would always love him, making what he had said irrevocably true.

"I love you, Kahlan Amnell," he whispered against her lips. The warm air coming from his mouth tickling her sensitive skin. "But I don't want this to happen before we're married."

She sighed impatiently, and surprised with herself, she kissed him with more force than ever before.

Richard placed his hands on either side of her face and gently pushed her away to stare into her eyes. "Kahlan, if you keep this up, I don't think I'll be able to resist you," he murmured honestly. "Please. Let me maintain your virtue."

"Well I suppose it won't be long. I can tell the Council tomorrow, and they can arrange when to make the announcement and hold the ceremony." But Kahlan desperately wanted to be one with Richard. She loved him so much so that she felt the strong need to share everything with him, to be so intimate that they knew everything about each other.

She was shocked from such thoughts, as Richard brought his lips back to hers and kissed her fervently. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him, as he went to sleep on his side, his future wife beside him. Kahlan watched him as his face transformed from love to utter peace as sleep took him. She felt the even rise and fall of his chest and was eventually lulled to sleep by the soothing movement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter should hopefully have a bit more action in it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It has taken me a lot longer than usual to write this chapter. I was struggling with the plot so I hope that it works okay and you all enjoy it. As promised it's a bit more action-y. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Richard stood nervously outside the council chambers, waiting with Zedd for Kahlan to come out and announce the Council of Aydindril's verdict on their proposed marriage and mateship. He wrung his hands in front of himself, and then resumed pacing after stopping only for five minutes after Zedd had scolded him.

He stopped walking suddenly when he almost walked into Zedd, who placed his withered palms upon Richard's broad shoulders and said, "It'll be fine, Boy, stop worrying."

They both turned to face the archway as the double doors to the chamber swung open on their hinges, revealing a woman of stunning beauty in a long, flowing white dress, which was of great contrast to her dark hair cascading gently over her shoulders and down her back. The wooden doors shut behind her and a smile graced her face, eliciting an inaudible gasp from Richard. No matter how many times he saw Kahlan; he couldn't help but be astounded by her.

"Well?" Zedd asked, filling in for Richard who was incapable of speech once more.

"They said yes. They'll make the announcement this afternoon, and then preparations for the wedding will begin."

Now Richard couldn't believe that he would be able to call the woman in front of him his. To come home to her every night would seem like a dream. Kahlan almost skipped to stand before him, seeing the look of disbelief on his face and laughed as his hands reached for her, pulling her tightly against his warm chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own wound around her waist.

Zedd smiled at the pair of them then announced he was leaving to visit the Wizard's Keep and would find Cara on the way.

"So we're getting married?"

"Yes," Kahlan laughed. "Are you excited?"

"Unbelievably so." Richard smiled warmly.

Just then the Council came out of their chambers, filing out one behind the other.

Richard manoeuvred himself away from Kahlan so as to look respectful, although she reached out to take his hand into hers. The various council members nodded at Richard and murmured greetings to Kahlan, congratulating them on their engagement.

Kahlan replied to each of them in turn, leaving Richard flabbergasted by how she managed to recall the names and lives of thirty council members.

As the last, Bryce Johnson walked away after turning to tell Kahlan that Julian had been requesting her presence all morning; Richard pulled her back to his chest and cradled her head.

Kahlan giggled, surprised at his actions. "Richard, I need to go. It's my duty as the Mother Confessor to see what Julian wants."

"Okay." Richard sighed and reluctantly relinquished her.

"You could come with me you know." She backed a few paces towards the winding staircase, and held out her hand which Richard wrapped warmly in his own as he followed her, letting her guide him as he did not know his way around the palace yet.

The sight of statues and portraits of the previous Mother Confessors had him sweating from the feeling of their eyes watching and judging him as though they were attempting to see if he was worthy of marrying Kahlan, the last Confessor. Kahlan led him past every portrait and up another flight of stairs before stopping outside a closed door. She turned the ornate gold handle and stepped inside, still holding onto Richard, calling out for Julian.

Richard frowned as no answer came. He pushed the door open farther and stood beside Kahlan in the doorway, not wanting to intrude upon Julian's privacy, but worrying about letting Kahlan into the room alone, when the man had proven himself capable of harming a woman.

"Kahlan, let me go first." She glanced at his eyes, shocked by the determination in them and nodded. She released his hand and he edged past her and into the room.

"Julian?" He called. There was still no answer. "You there, Julian?"

He stopped in the middle of the room, and slowly rotated, searching for a clue as to where the man was. His eyes roved over the empty, made bed. It didn't look as if it had been slept in. Confused, Richard continued his inspection. The window was securely locked. Julian's clothes were visible in the open wardrobe so he surmised that the missing man had not left Aydindril. Richard moved towards the ajar door of the bathing chamber, wondering if that's where Julian could be hiding.

He froze when he saw the man lying in the bath, his eyes closed as though he were sleeping or relaxing. Richard couldn't understand how Julian didn't hear them calling him, the water wasn't even running. He walked around the face him and his mouth fell open. Julian's body was slumped against the bath frame. The water had a slight cloudy red tinge, like blood. His skin was blistered as though he'd been touched by an agiel.

His face was a mask of pain.

Richard drew his sword, and glanced around the room, blood pumping with anger from the Sword of Truth.

Richard left, shutting the door tightly behind him and walked to Kahlan pushing her gently away from the door.

"Call your guards," he said, trying to control his emotions. Richard worried that whoever had killed Julian would want to hurt Kahlan too. He had no idea who had done it, in a way he didn't want to.

"What? Why, Richard? What's happened? Where's Julian?" She tried to move past him and enter Julian's room, but Richard's arm barred her way. She looked at him baffled by his reaction. He'd only been in the room for a few minutes.

"He's dead," Richard whispered. "Call your guards, Kahlan."

She walked to the top of the stairs and shouted down, "Guards!"

The mechanical sound of many pairs of boots coming down on the floor at once filled the air. Five men ran up the stairs towards them, swords drawn and surrounded Richard. His hands were pulled behind his back and tied together with thick rope. Kahlan was screaming orders at them, telling them to release him, but they did not listen. The sword was forced from his grasp and clattered to the floor. Richard was bundled down onto his knees, struggling with all his might to free himself.

He grunted as the butt of a sword collided violently with his head and he sank to the floor seeing black, with Kahlan arms on him and her scream echoing in his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did it work okay? Please review to tell me what you think and any suspicions you have. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! Yay! This is more of a filler than anything else, but it does provide some clues about Julian's death. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing - I'm continuing this story for you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Richard woke feeling cold ground underneath him. He automatically reached for the Sword of Truth but could only feel the empty sheath hanging from his hip. He opened his eyes and wondered for a few minutes why he was in a cell and where exactly he was. Then he remembered about Julian and the guards. He gasped in shock and fingered where the butt of the sword had hit him in the back of the head, feeling the slightly raised lump throbbing painfully. He could almost hear Kahlan's whispered words in his ear still from when he'd been unconscious.

He grunted as he sat up and walked stiffly over to the barred door. He peered out through a gap between two bars into the corridor. Only bleak stone stared back at him. He slid down to the floor again, his back leaning against the wood of the door. His eyes traced the cracks in the wall opposite him, eyeing the collar like object hanging on the wall. Richard shuddered, thinking unwillingly of his time with Denna.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kahlan approaching. "Richard, move away from the door."

"Kahlan?" Richard didn't think he'd ever been so overjoyed to hear her voice. "Is that you?" It seemed like a strange question, because, of course Richard would recognise Kahlan's voice anywhere, just like he would recognise her perfect cerulean eyes. He scooted forward and stood up, turning to face the door, just as it swung open on rusted hinges, screeching in protest.

Kahlan gasped, taking in Richard's red eyes and the marks on his wrists where the manacles had chafed the skin. She pulled him towards her and hugged him, her hand reaching up to the back of his head, her fingers twining into his shaggy dark hair.

Richard hissed in pain.

"What? What did I do?" Kahlan asked terrified that Richard was seriously injured. She tried to step away from him, afraid that she had hugged him too tightly but Richard's arms prevented her from moving more than a millimetre back.

"It's nothing. I've just got a bit of a bump on my head." He smiled and tried to act like he wasn't in pain, causing Kahlan to refrain from rolling her eyes. She took his hand and dragged him from the cell.

"Sorry it took me so long to rescue you. It took forever for Zedd and me to convince the guards that you hadn't done anything." She kissed his hand and opened the door leading up the stairs and out of Aydindril's dungeon. Richard had never been so grateful to walk past a window and see natural light.

"Where's my sword?" Richard asked, missing the weight of it on his hip.

"I left it with Zedd. We can go and get it in a minute, but first the Council want to speak with you."

Richard glared as they walked past a guard, his head hung in shame. The Seeker imagined that his Mother Confessor had had harsh words with her guards and staff, although he had no idea why the Council of Aydindril wanted to talk with him. His hand tightened around Kahlan's, as she stiffened at the approaching footsteps of a councillor.

"Ah, Mr Cypher, or would you prefer Rahl? I was just coming to find you."

"Bryce," Kahlan murmured as a warning. She knew very well that Richard would not want to be called Rahl.

"So why do the Council want to see me?" Richard asked. He wasn't at all affected by Bryce Johnson's feeble attempt at threatening him. He had long ago grown used to the fact that people would never wholly trust him or like him because of his heritage. As long as Kahlan still loved him, he didn't care.

"We just want to clear up some facts about Julian's murder. We're trying to talk to everyone who might know something."

"So you're interrogating everyone then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Richard was showing the Councillor that he knew his game.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it like that," he replied diplomatically. "Anyway, we'd best be on our way, don't want to keep the other Councillors waiting. Goodbye, Mother Confessor."

"Wait. Kahlan's not coming. As the Mother Confessor, surely she should be there to ensure everybody is telling the truth."

"The Council seem to think that I'm too involved to make a proper judgement in this matter, Richard," Kahlan said through clenched teeth.

Richard was instantly suspicious. The only way Kahlan was too involved with Julian's death was through him. That meant that the Council of Aydindril believed Richard was guilty of killing Julian. He remained silent on the topic, watching Kahlan's eyes flash warnings at him. Instead he tried to show Kahlan with his eyes just how much he loved her. Kahlan reciprocated the sentiment after one gaze into his warm eyes, although she feared that her eyes were not as good at showing her feelings as she hoped. She'd had her Confessor's face on for too long.

"I'll see you later," Richard said so quietly that only she could hear the love in his voice.

She nodded, not wanting to voice her fear that he wouldn't return. The Council were disobeying all of her rules now. They were doing away with the tradition that had stood in Aydindril for hundreds of years. And all because she _loved _Richard. Confessors weren't allowed to love any man. Kahlan felt so guilty. It was all her fault.

Richard turned from her tortured expression, wondering what was the matter with Kahlan, but knowing it would have to wait until the Council finished with him. He didn't want to give the Council any leverage over him.

Bryce Johnson led him to the Council chambers and seated him in a chair before the rest of the councillors who were arranged into a horseshoe formation.

Bryce, as the head councillor, went to the centre and sat down in an ornately sculpted chair.

"So, Richard, why did you kill Julian?"

Richard restrained a growl. He knew in the back of his mind that the Council were going to pin the death on him. And now he had no confessor to defend him, as Kahlan had when Maia, the Creator, believed him an agent of the Keeper.

"I didn't," he said clearly, glad he didn't have his sword. If he did the anger in him would be too great to contain.

"Well, he was fine when he saw us first thing in the morning to request an audience with the Mother Confessor. So tell me Richard, the man was so nervous that he wouldn't even leave his room, who could possibly want to kill him?"

"Not me. Besides his wounds were inflicted from an agiel, not the Sword of Truth."

"So, you're telling me that if you were a murderer you wouldn't use a different weapon to cover your involvement?"

"A murderer probably would, but I'm not a murderer as you just said," Richard explained feeling a little proud of getting Bryce to admit he wasn't a murderer. A vein pulsed on Bryce's forehead. "Nor would I put Cara in the line of fire by using an agiel."

"So it was Cara, the Mord'Sith, who did this?"

"No! Cara wouldn't do something like that!"

"Why? She's a Mord'Sith, they all kill for fun. She had a motive didn't she? Julian attacked her. He nearly bettered her – now that's got to sting for a woman who prides herself on her ability to defeat any man."

"I'm telling you, she didn't do it! She's changed."

Bryce seemed to enjoy watching Richard sweat.

"Fine. You may go. It appears we need to consult the Mord'Sith next."

Richard stalked from the room, raging at the Council. He was surprised to find Kahlan waiting for him outside.

She saw the look on pure anger on his face and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder, wrapping her hands around him and whispering soothing words to him. She was going to have words with the Council later.

"Come on. I think you need the sword." She took his hand and ploughed him to wherever Zedd was. They found the old wizard outside, standing, curiously, in the middle of a light drizzle.

"Ah, there you are, my boy. I was beginning to get worried." He handed the sword over and watched silently, as Richard took it and proceeded to spar invisible enemies, taking out his anger on the air. There almost seemed to be a slight red aura around the young Seeker.

Richard didn't even notice Zedd and Kahlan talking about him. He was engrossed in his battle. He spun and struck out his sword to the left. He launched towards the enemy only he could see, parrying a blow aimed for his head and bringing his blade down in an arc to decapitate the invisible man.

"What did the Council say?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told me, but judging from his reaction I would say it was nothing to do with him. I think they were blaming someone other than him."

Zedd regarded Kahlan closely, wondering how she could know his grandson so well after only a year. He had thought only he knew that Richard was most angry when someone insulted his friends instead of himself.

"Who?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him," the Mother Confessor replied.

They continued to watch Richard wear himself down to dissipate his anger until he fell exhausted to the floor. Kahlan helped him up and half dragged him to her room. She laid him down gently on her bed and sat on the window seat watching him sleep fitfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think killed Julian then? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to update. I had exams and I kinda forgot where I was going with the story for a while, but it's back on track now. There's not really any RichardXKahlan in this chapter but it does move the story along a bit. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

"Please state your name," the councillor said through a sinister smile.

"Cara Mason," she drawled, hiding her grin. Richard had told her that the Council of Aydindril intended to pin Julian's murder on her and Cara was amused by the thought. NO-one would ever best her, whether it was in a fight or a battle with words.

"Miss Mason, could you please tell the Council why you killed Julian Smithson." Bryce was the man's name. His ugly yellow face was dominated by a smug smile. Cara glanced back at Kahlan, who nodded to her, looking grim.

Cara sighed. "What would you like me to say? That he tried it on with me? Or that I simply didn't like him. We've been over this yesterday. I didn't do it."

"But, Miss Mason, did you or did you not attack Mr Smithson whilst on your way here to Aydindril?"

"Yes."

"And why was that?"

"He refused to answer the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl's questions. It's my job as a Mord'Sith to ensure that everyone does as they say."

Bryce hissed. It wasn't going as he had planned.

"So you didn't use your agiel on him because he attacked you?"

"No," Cara said forcefully. She was getting tired of the repetition. The Council of Aydindril had asked her the same questions yesterday. At that moment she fervently wished she wasn't a Mord'Sith so Kahlan would know she was telling the truth.

"So you didn't want revenge?"

"I already had it."

"And how did you exact revenge on Julian, Miss Mason?" Across the room Richard groaned.

"I put a rat in his bed. Happy?" Cara asked sarcastically.

"So you intended to hurt him then? You had a motive, and you used it. You have a history of violence, don't you Cara? You killed your father. You've killed lots of people for lesser reasons than being attacked."

Richard interrupted, shouting vehemently that Cara didn't know what she was doing when she killed her father – she has been misled.

"But the rat you put in Mr Smithson's bed was intended to hurt him, was it not, Miss Mason?"

"It was a _rat_! It wasn't going to seriously hurt him. All it did was nip his toes and annoy him slightly."

"Where were you, Miss Mason, when Julian's body was discovered?"

"With Zedd in the Wizard's Keep."

"And Wizard Zorander can confirm this, can he?"

"Well, I'm sure if you ask him, he will tell you the same thing," Cara muttered, growing tired of the mind games.

"Where were you when Julian was murdered?"

"How should I know? You don't even know what time it was when he was killed!"

"I'll rephrase the question, Miss Mason. Where were you before you accompanied Wizard Zorander to the Wizard's Keep?" Bryce asked determinedly. He refused to give up in his quest to pin the murder on Cara.

"Lord Rahl ordered me to eat, he was giving me the day off, and so I was in the Kitchens talking to Bernadette."

Cara received a black look from Bryce, who then turned and flatly eyed Richard. "Is this true?"

"Of course it is," Richard snapped. "Cara doesn't lie." Inside his head, the sentence continued to include, 'unlike you.'

One of the other Councillors leaned over and whispered something in Bryce's ear.

"This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow. It appears the Council needs to speak with Bernadette," he said through gritted teeth, looking frustrated.

Cara walked towards Richard and Kahlan, who were urgently whispering. They stopped, however, as soon as the Mord'Sith drew near. Her red leather always got that result. People would stop whatever they were doing, just to stare at her. Men would often look at her in lust or fear; women would look at her in fear, disapproving of her. Richard and Kahlan neither looked at her in lust, fear or disparagement; they regarded her as a friend, they simply did not want her to overhear what they were arguing about.

"Come on, Cara," Kahlan said quietly as soon as she was in earshot. "Let's go and find something to do."

Kahlan grabbed Cara's wrist, not glancing over her shoulder at Richard once. Cara, on the other hand, twisted and stared back at Lord Rahl, confused as to what his orders were. Richard just stared after the two women, letting them go. He had decided to do some of his own detective work, but Kahlan didn't agree with him. She thought he would get into more trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it was a short chapter. It just felt like the right place to end it, given where the story is going next. But sorry about that anyway. Please review to tell me any suspicions or ideas you have about Julian's murder! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter and there's a bit more fluff in it for those people who like the romance. I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

Richard glanced furtively left and right before slipping through the door and pushing it firmly closed behind him, trying to be as silent as possible. He had managed to sneak past the guards posted at either end of the corridor by chance, tiptoeing past as one of them stooped to pick up a coin he had dropped on the floor. The clamour created by his chainmail armour moving as he bent to the ground had covered any sound made by Richard's feet.

Richard turned away from the door with a sigh of relief. He stood on the spot and gazed around the room which had belonged to a dead man. The air was chilled, as though Julian's spirit or ghost was in the room watching him.

The Seeker of Truth knew that he was doing nothing wrong. He was merely doing his job: finding out who murdered Julian. Richard rotated slowly, his eyes searching for clues. But all that met his deep brown irises was what he had already seen when he discovered the dead man's body in the bath. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time he had been in the room. Everything was still in the casual disarray that Julian appeared to have created. Books from the bookcase were strewn over the window seat. Paper with random scribbled words lay beside them. On closer inspection, Richard found that the writing was about him and Kahlan. Confused Richard lifted the paper into the sunlight to get a better look at it, and froze at the image of the neat cursive.

Something about the piece of paper didn't fit. Richard and Kahlan had never found out what Julian did for a living, or anything much about him aside from why he attacked Cara. They only brought him to Aydindril so that they could organise someone to go and look for his daughter. But the tattered clothing he had worn suggested he was poor, most likely living and working on a farm. If that was so, he shouldn't have been able to read or write, so what were the books doing spread open? How had he written on the paper? Richard had no answer to his own questions.

Upon impulse he tucked into his pocket and continued into the bathroom. Although Richard knew that Julian's body had been removed, he still felt a mounting feeling of dread as he entered the room. The bathwater had been drained. Presumably it had been done at the same time as Julian's body had been taken to be prepared for burial. But still no-one had cleaned up. The wooden floor was covered in splash marks, stained slightly red due to the blood in Julian's bath water. Richard surmised that he had been attacked whilst bathing, struggled, splashing bloody water out of the metal tub, and then died.

Feeling that he could learn nothing more from the crime scene, Richard cautiously opened the door a crack and peered out towards the guards. They were both there. More than anything he fervently wished he had never given his Han to Sister Nicci. If he hadn't he could have been trained by Zedd. With his Han intact he might have been able to turn himself invisible to be able to escape. But, of course, Richard had given his Han away. He could no longer be a wizard, and so he would never be able to turn himself invisible. Taking a deep breath, the Seeker stepped from the room, shut the door and flattened himself against the wall. He paused a few seconds to see if the guards knew he was there, and then began to edge, one foot at a time, down the corridor.

He finally managed to reach the stairs and hurried down them to find Kahlan. Trouble was he had no idea where she would be. They had never organised a meeting time or place. In the end Richard decided he would go to her chambers and wait for her there, figuring that she would have to return at some point. He sat on her window seat, and stared out through the glass into the grounds. He was mesmerised by the sight of the ancient willow tree waving in the wind. It was times like those that he missed being nothing more than a Woods Guide. The sun began to set and Kahlan had yet to return, causing Richard to worry. It was dark when she finally returned, entering the dark room without a candle.

She swung off her cloak and left it over a chair, oblivious to the fact that there was someone in the room with her. From the moonlight behind him, Richard could easily stare lustfully at his future wife as she began to remove her clothing. Her dress dropped to the floor and Richard gulped past the lump in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from her beauty. Kahlan lifted her white dress from the floor and hung it in the closet. She was pulling her nightgown out when she stopped, suddenly and inexplicably feeling paranoid. From some sixth sense she thought she could feel someone else in the room watching her. She shivered against the feeling and turned, wrapping her arms around her body when she found a man avidly staring at her.

She could only see his outline in the moonlight, but even that was familiar to her by now. "Richard?"

He nodded slowly, still watching her.

Kahlan cleared her throat. "Would you care to explain what you're doing in my room at night?" She added as an afterthought, "Not that I mind of course."

Richard blinked to clear his head and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her naked form, loving the feeling of her smooth skin under his hands, quelling his earlier fears and worries. Kahlan sighed, and moved further into the embrace.

"Richard, what's wrong?"

"I was worried." He leant his head on top of hers, inhaling her wondrous scent, which he had begun to forget.

"Sorry. I was out with Cara and Zedd in the Keep."

Richard sighed and tightened his arms around her supple waist. "Well you're here now." He smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here? Well?" She asked hopefully.

Reluctantly Richard drew away from her, reaching into his pocket. "I found something." He presented her with the piece of paper, and went to light a candle. After fumbling with a match and finally succeeding in getting the wick to light, he lifted the lamp and carried it to Kahlan, who now wore her nightgown.

"This was in Julian's room?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"Yes. Why, what is it?"

"That's what doesn't make sense. It looks like a written record of one of the Council meetings…" she trailed off doubtfully, deep in thought.

"The Council record their meetings?"

"Yes…that way if someone misses a meeting, they can read what was discussed and decided. Or if something goes wrong and people need to know what they talked about for a trial, then the records can be used as evidence."

"What's this one about then? I didn't look at it properly earlier," he explained after seeing her look of shock. Richard was usually so curious and impatient that he would often do things without thinking or read things he wasn't supposed to.

"It's about us," Kahlan replied in a murmur.

"Us?"

"Yes, look here," she whispered, pointing to a specific line.

"What about Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor?" Richard read out in hushed tones. "What about us?"

"I don't know. The rest of the paper is ripped off."

Richard sighed and ran his hands over his face. He had had a lead earlier but now all he had was a dead end.

When he removed his hands, Kahlan was in front of him standing on her tiptoes, looking right into his eyes. "You look tired," she said, tracing the dark circles under his eyes with her cold fingertips.

Richard simply nodded and folded his arms around her once more, bringing her towards him.

Their faces were inches apart when Kahlan whispered breathlessly, "So you changed your mind then?"

Richard shook his head. "I made a promise that I wouldn't make love to you until you are mine in every way possible and that means until we are married, Kahlan Amnell."

Kahlan's lips puckered slightly and Richard sighed, feeling awful for making her sad. He rested his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes as though he were a blind man seeing the sun and sky for the first time. "I want to. I swear, I want you in every way, Kahlan."

She nodded and pressed herself to him, resting her head over his heart. Her hands wound themselves around his neck and Richard rocked them from side to side, comforting her. Kahlan's eyes began to droop and she yawned widely so Richard, picked her up in his arms, carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He climbed in beside her, kissed the tip of her nose and lay down.

"I love you, Richard Cypher," Kahlan muttered sleepily.

Richard smiled, and returned the sentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm really sorry to say that I'm afraid updates are probable going to be slower from now onwards because I'm back at school now so I don't have as much time. I'll try my best to get chapters up as quick as possible, but it will probably only be one update every one or two weeks. Please review to tell me what you think or if there are any kind of requests for what you want to see happen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here's the next update. I hope you all enjoy it although it's quite short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

Kahlan stretched, her eyes tightly shut, and smiled as her hands grazed across his warm skin. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, the corner of his mouth upturned in a lazy grin.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing," Richard replied, turning his head away in embarrassment.

Kahlan reached over, taking his chin in her hands and gently turning him to face her. "Tell me," she commanded seriously. She wanted to know exactly what Richard was thinking, whether it be good or bad.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does so matter," Kahlan argued back playfully.

"No, it's silly."

"I don't care; I still want to know."

Richard sighed in defeat and mumbled something, his voice low and almost unintelligible.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Kahlan, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and you make me the luckiest man alive." He looked Kahlan in the eye, proud and true.

Kahlan smiled again, having no words to say, so instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his broad chest.

"So what are you doing today?" Richard asked, kissing the top of Kahlan's head. The coconut scent of her hair was intoxicating and addictive to him.

"I've got a confession to take," she murmured, wishing that she could lie in bed all day with Richard. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I promised Zedd I'd go up to the Wizard's Keep. He wants to try to get me back in touch with my Han now that Nicci's gone. Other than that, the only thing I want to do, except follow you around, of course, is try and find out what the Council said when they were talking about us."

"Richard," Kahlan said carefully. "I think you should be more careful investigating this. You've already been put in jail once. I only managed to get you out because of my status and position. What happens if I'm not there next time?"

"I need to clear Cara's name, though, she's our friend. The Council will never trust her because she's a Mord'Sith and you can't tell if she's telling the truth."

Kahlan entered the dungeons with her head held high. Although she was used to doing them, she did not enjoy taking confessions. It meant destroying a person and their livelihood by bending them to her will. And not only was she destroying a possible innocent's life, she was wrecking their family's lives too, by taking away a parent, a child, a grandparent, a husband, a wife.

Today she was confessing a suspected rapist. She often dreaded walking into the dungeons. They were so dark, filled with criminals awaiting punishment, who tried to grab at her as she walked past, heading for the rapists cell. She hadn't been told his name, but then again, she didn't want to know it. The less she knew about the life she was destroying, the better.

When the guard unlocked the cell door and the inhabitant saw the woman in the pure white dress he began shouting desperately. "No, no. I didn't do it! I'm innocent! Please, think of my wife and children."

Kahlan ignored the loud cries and grasped him around the neck. Bracing herself, she looked him in the eye as she relaxed her restraint on her powers. A soundless thunder filled the room, her eyes blackened and the man fell to the ground, pleading at her feet.

"Command me, Mistress."

Kahlan rolled her eyes in disgust and issued her first order. "Tell me the truth. Did you rape Joanna Bellago?"

"Yes, Mistress," the confessed man, snivelled. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I have disappointed you."

Kahlan pursed her lips then turned and left the cell, her dress twirling behind her. The barred door clanged shut and the man's sobs heightened in pitch at not being given an order.

Richard gave a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. He'd been trying four hours to touch his Han with Zedd, but was having no luck.

"It's almost as if it's not there," Richard complained.

"Patience, Seeker. We'll find it." Zedd smiled at his grandson, reminding him that as the Seeker he was supposed to set an example of honesty, loyalty and patience.

Richard stood and picked up the Sword of Truth and then helped Zedd to his feet. Together, they left the Keep and walked back down to the Confessor's Palace. They almost bumped into Kahlan, none of them looking where they were going as they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Secretly Zedd worried that Richard would never be able to touch his Han after missing it for so long. His mind ran through the possibilities of why he was unable to feel the source of his magic. Kahlan brooded upon her confession whilst Richard wandered how to broach the topic of the Council record he had found with the Councillors.

Noticing Kahlan's depressive mood, Richard took her hand in his own and placed his other hand on her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly.

"Just a hard confession. I was forced to take him with my powers. Most people when they see my dress will confess without me having to use my powers."

Richard soothingly rubbed his hand up her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "Kahlan, he was guilty."

She nodded and sighed.

"Why don't you come with me to see the Council? It might go down better if you are there," he enticed. A small smile from Kahlan was the result. In answer, she towed him into the palace and towards the Council chambers.

Kahlan frowned at Bryce's tone. It sounded as though he were nervous.

Richard repeated the question through gritted teeth, getting annoyed as the councillors refused to show him the records of the convened meetings.

"Answer him," Kahlan commanded, her Confessor's face firmly in place and her voice brimming with the authority of her position as Mother Confessor.

"The records are kept in the library, locked in a secret room hidden behind an alcove. They are kept in date order and alphabetised on topic in that time frame," Bryce replied, his voice quavering, but it was impossible to tell whether he was afraid or feeling some other emotion. "You will find the record you are looking for in the last bookcase, filed under R."

This time Kahlan saw it. The flicker of his eyes as he blinked, unable to maintain eye contact with either her or Richard. She was sure he was lying, but kept the information to herself until she was sure of the implications.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I'd be really grateful for a review or a suggestion of what you would like to see happen in the story because I'm not sure where to finish the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I know this chapter is incredibly short, but the story is beginning to draw to a close, so I want to take the last few chapters a bit slower. Additionally, I like the way I ended this chapter, making it tense and suspenseful. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

Kahlan had easily found the record's room hidden in the library. But then, that hadn't surprised Richard particularly, given that she had grown up in the palace and would've been in the library many times.

"Where did the Council say the transcript would be?" Richard asked, trying to remember. He'd been too focused on shouting at Bryce to pay proper attention to his answers.

"It's filed under 'R'. Here's M so it shouldn't be much further," Kahlan replied, reading the labels on the shelves. "Here it is." Her fingers tapped the R carved into the dark, mahogany shelf. Her eyes scanned the boxes, reading the writing on them, searching for something pertaining to herself or Richard. The only thing which even hinted at the pair of them was a black box marked with the name, Rahl.

Richard pulled the box down and set it on a table whilst Kahlan held the candle. They opened the box together, untying the small piece of rope which held it closed, and began to leaf through the pages inside.

"Some of these are about Darken Rahl…" Richard muttered, squinting at the cursive writing.

"Well, he did create a lot of problems for the Midlands before you killed him, Richard. The year before I came to find you, Darken Rahl was beginning to take over the midlands so most meetings the Council held were used to discuss him."

Richard shuddered, glad he had stopped his brother before he could do anything bad to Kahlan and the Midlands she loved so much.

At last, they reached the final pieces of paper, three of which talked about Richard.

They read what led up to where they had read the previous night, noting the tear along the page. But when Richard held up the ripped section he had found in Julian's room, it did not fit.

"It's almost as if there is a section between them that is missing," Richard mused. "But why would someone tear up the transcript of a Council meeting?"

"Maybe there was damning evidence on it?" Kahlan whispered, glancing around the room as though they were being spied upon. Richard comfortingly wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her side slightly.

"Maybe," he agreed.

After reading the first two and not finding anything they didn't already know, they turned to the last page.

Kahlan read aloud, "And so we have sorted out what we will do about Richard Rahl. We can't very well have a Rahl marrying the Mother Confessor." Kahlan gasped in outrage. "And how is he not confessed? There's something not right about this."

"Does it say who said that?"

"No. All we know now is that someone, at least one person," Kahlan said, correcting herself, "in the Council is against us. But what does this have to do with Julian's murder."

"Is there anything else on the paper?"

Kahlan shook her head, but turned over the paper anyway to examine it. "Hang on a second. There is something here." She brought the candle closer to allow her to read the few words written on the back.

"Assassin?"

"What?" Richard asked confusedly.

"Here," Kahlan replied pointing.

Richard stared at the words in shock. There were three of them: assassin, Rahl and Julian.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know. But there's only one way we're going to find out," Kahlan replied, feeling heavy-hearted.

"And what's that?"

"I'm going to have to confess a council member."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I end it okay? I would be so thankful for a review. Again, I have two endings in mind and I can't decide between them, so, if anyone has any suggestions for how they would like it to end, I would love to hear them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay this chapter is really short, so sorry about that, but if I'd continued it I would have ended up repeating something I'd written before. Thank you to: ForeverRK, Niomi H, Tom, Crissy Raker, confessorlove, Sarcastic-Bones, EM, Myrle 16 and those who wish to remain anonymous. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Richard glanced around the dark alcove where he stood beside Kahlan, lying in wait for a councillor to exit the council chambers. Growing restless, after waiting for an hour already, he stepped forwards slightly and was about to peep around the wall to look at the door, when Kahlan's hand grasped a bunch of fabric on the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards as the door opened. Spinning in Kahlan's hold, he faced her, their noses almost touching, and opened his mouth to whisper. Kahlan clamped her fingers over his mouth and stared into his eyes, warning him to remain silent.<p>

As the footsteps faded away, she removed her hand and slipped past Richard catching the closing door with her hand. Richard followed her into the chambers, stopping short when he saw his future wife, gripping Bryce around the neck, forcing him to look into her eyes as she confessed him.

He closed the door and turned back, as Kahlan asked, "Now will you answer my questions?"

Richard hurried over to support Kahlan as the confession took its toll and her strength was sapped, causing her to sag slightly.

"Of course, anything for the Mistress!"

"Where is the missing section of this transcript?" She held aloft the pages the couple had found in the record's room.

"Here, Mistress." Bryce removed a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Richard snatched it from his hands. He skim read it and looked at Kahlan's expectant face.

He merely nodded.

Outraged, Kahlan turned back to Bryce. "Which councillor ordered Richard's assassination, Bryce?"

Bryce's face paled. He shook his head, pursing his lips tightly.

"Tell me!"

"Mistress will be sad and disappointed. I don't want to." His lips kept opening and closing as he was torn over telling her the truth and not disappointing Kahlan. Finally, he blurted out, "I did," as the strength of the confession won out.

Richard's face went white with rage, his hand clamped around the hilt of the sword he so ached to use, whilst Bryce trembled in fear. Restraining the movement of him freeing the blade from the sheath, Kahlan's hand gripped his arm.

"Richard, no! He will be punished according to the law!"

Richard turned to her, the colour returning to his face and his hand dropping from his sword. In disgust, Richard spat at Bryce's feet and walked away. He opened the door and called in the guards, who led the guilty man away to the dungeons.

Kahlan rubbed Richard's tense shoulders, as he stared down the door. But he wouldn't relax. She knew he needed to use the sword and purge his rage, so she took his hand and led him from the room and out to the gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading. There will be approximately three more chapters and then the story will be complete but **I would love a review to tell me whether you suspected Bryce.** **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My laptop had to be sent away for repairs. The good news is it's working better than ever and I'm on my school holidays so updates should be quicker. This is the penultimate chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and it would be really nice to see some more reviews or there'll be no sequel. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well?" Zedd repeated, growing restless in his want for an explanation.<p>

Sighing, and glancing sidelong in exasperation at Kahlan, Richard launched into the story, "Julian was an assassin paid to kill me. The Council of Aydindril, well, actually just Bryce Johnson, didn't agree with a Rahl marrying to Mother Confessor, the last confessor, no less. Nor did they like the fact that I would never be confessed. So they hired an assassin. The idea was that Julian would meet us and wait before killing me, so as to gain our trust and also so he wouldn't be suspected once he'd done it. The only trouble was Julian began to have doubts. After getting to know us, he didn't feel like he could do. Bryce killed him to avoid us finding out and then planned to get rid of me by framing me."

"I still don't understand how you didn't know he was lying about his daughter, Kahlan. Only Mord'Sith are able to accomplish such a thing and he was no Mord'Sith," Cara drawled.

"It's because he wasn't lying," Kahlan replied quietly. "Bryce chose someone who would easily be able to gain Richard's sympathy and then bullied the rest of the Council into accepting his decision."

Cara fell silent, carefully avoiding meeting the watchful eyes of everyone else. Her own eyes which felt strangely wet were looking at a squirrel up in the trees, reminding her of Leo.

Clearing his throat, Richard turned to Kahlan. "You know what this means, don't you? We're getting married tomorrow!" The excitement in his voice made the beautiful Mother Confessor smile widely and squeeze the hand that held hers. Kahlan would not even have to preside over the execution of Bryce. The other Councillors would be doing that for her before the wedding began.

Zedd laughed at the smitten pair and left for the library to find something to read. He had far too much unoccupied time on his hands without Richard's quests. Cara excused herself for her quarters, feeling unsteady after her thoughts of Leo.

Before long the time had come for Richard and Kahlan to retire too. As it was the night before their wedding, they slept in separate rooms, as they should have been every night. Neither of them slept much, both too keen for the morning to arrive. Eventually morning dawned in a beautiful ray of white sunlight illuminating Kahlan Amnell's bedroom. A lazily smile spread across her face and she threw the covers from her body in eagerness. On her way to the wardrobe she stretched, yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She pulled her pale blue wedding dress from the dresser and laid it lovingly across her bed. She was still admiring its beauty when the door opened, admitting her maidservants.

The maids whitened her face and rouged her lips. They dressed her in the gown and did her hair in an ornate knot at the nape of her neck, whence they attached the veil.

Then they led her from the room and to the great hall where Richard stood in his finest garments. A pale gold shirt was tucked into his black breeches and the sword of truth hung on his hip.

With trembling lips, Kahlan whispered, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the new head of the Council said reverently, his hands held heavenward towards the Creator.

A great feast was held for Richard and Kahlan Rahl. The sat side by side at the centre of the table, surrounded by their friends and family. Even Chase had managed to arrive in time with Emma, Rachel and his other children in tow. It was a joyous occasion, and neither Richard nor Kahlan could supress their grins or laughter. When at last the night was over, the walked hand in hand to Kahlan's chambers, quietly talking.

Richard held the door open for Kahlan and then surprised her by picking her up altogether and pushing to door closed with his booted foot. He deposited her gently on the bed and knelt before her, running his hands up and down her bare arms which were outstretched above her head and around his neck. Everywhere his fingers touched, slight goose-bumps appeared on her skin. Growing tired of the teasing, Kahlan fisted her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head towards herself, her lips melding with his. His hands moved to her hips and in response Kahlan's fingers removed themselves from his dark hair to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Stopping to draw breath, Kahlan laid her head on Richard's shoulder and he lifted her once more and moved onto the bed so they were lying beside each other. He trailed a hand over her cheekbone and Kahlan caught it holding it to her face, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Kahlan Rahl," he murmured.

"It's going to take a while to get used to having a different name," she replied in equally hushed tones. "But I guess we've got a lot of time together now. For instance my maids are under orders not to even open the door at all tomorrow. Who knows what they might see if they did. I for one hope to be not wearing any clothes."

The suggestive tone she employed had Richard undoing the laces at the back of dress in seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Fast update here. I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter and I'd love to know what you thought of the story, even if you hated it.**

* * *

><p>Richard and Kahlan did not leave their room all morning; instead they lay together on the large bed they now owned.<p>

"Look at us. We're finally normal people, sleeping in beds." Richard grinned at his wife in good humour, as she reciprocated with a smile at his reference to one of her comments whilst travelling.

"Well, we haven't really slept in this bed yet, Richard. We were a little busy with other things last night…" Kahlan replied, biting her lip. "Anyway, I don't think we'll ever be normal, do you?"

"Who'd want to be normal? I love you just the way you are, Kahlan."

She shifted slightly so she was looking into his eyes rather than at his chest, and his large hands came up to rest on her head.

Suddenly someone began relentlessly pounding their fist upon the wooden door. Richard and Kahlan tried their best to ignore the loud bangs until a shout joined the cacophony.

"You're going to have to come out soon or I'm coming in!" Cara threatened loudly. "You have to be presented to the people of Aydindril. I don't care if I have to throw you out onto the balcony naked, but one way or another, you are both going outside!"

Richard groaned and ran his hands through his hair, sitting up slowly so as to not dislodge Kahlan who had been half lying over his chest. Her head merely fell onto his legs. Kahlan yawned and sat also, before the pair of them got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe. Kahlan tied the front laces of her Confessor's dress and Richard pulled on his old blue shirt, breeches, boots and leather jerkin, which had been placed beside Kahlan's clothes sometime during the previous day.

"I'm going to have to get you some better clothes, aren't I?" Kahlan said under her breath.

Cara was still resolutely hammering the door down when Richard wrenched it open and glared at her.

"Some of us were trying to sleep, Cara!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm a Princess," she smirked, looking knowingly at Kahlan who was finding it hard to stand and move for the pain in her legs.

Richard lifted Kahlan into his arms and stormed off, asking her every now and again for directions to the balcony. Zedd met them at the doors, smiling widely, whilst the new head of the Council walked out into the crisp November air and announced their arrival. The cheering began and didn't stop for a full five minutes, by which point Richard had stood Kahlan on her feet and left his arm around her waist in support as they walked out to meet the people.

Lunch was a much quieter affair, with just the two of them eating spiced soup in Kahlan's quarters.

"You know," Kahlan began awkwardly, "things might not be so normal for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I might be pregnant, Richard."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Confessor. I have to know every inch of my body to be able to fully control my powers. And right now, my body feels different."

Richard stood up and rounded the small table they were sat at to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her whilst she was still in her chair and kissed the top of her head with his hands lying on her stomach.

"I love you."

Kahlan twisted in his hold and knelt on the chair, suddenly as tall as him for once. "I love you too," she replied before crushing his lips under hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? If I get five reviews for this chapter I'll do a sequel and it may just involve Darken Rahl... hint, hint. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
